


First Place Together

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake sees Hunter and Dustin's house for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Place Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and i'm merely playing.

Hunter came up behind his brother and handed him a mug of coffee, "So what do you think of the new house?"

"It's nice," Blake said before giving him a sideways look.

"What?"

"You realize you're in love with a crazy right?" Blake asked.

Hunter followed his brother's gaze to the new trimmed hedge and his boyfriend picking up the pine branches and dumping them into the nearby wheelbarrow. Dustin was wiggling in triumph and singing to himself, "Yeah, I'm done...I'm finished...I'm finally done."

Hunter smiled, "Yeah, but it's the entertaining type of crazy you just can't get enough of."


End file.
